Locked Out Of Heaven
by Mistress Carey
Summary: La mayor de los Kinomoto es de esas personas que prefieren la monotonía. Su rutina es: escuela, casa, práctica de danza, casa, trabajo, casa. No tiene una vida interesante. Pero al encontrarse con un extraño desnudo en su cocina puede que cambie un poco las cosas ¿no?
1. Capítulo I

_Gracias por darle a esta historia una oportunidad *baile de emoción*_

_Espero que sea de tu agrado :D_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_****__Desconocido en mi cocina._

1…2…3… 3 ¼… 3 ½…

-Argh…- Sakura gruñó frustrada por que no le salían los pasos de la coreografía. Su profesor de danza le tenía mucha paciencia por ser su mejor alumna, pero él también se estaba frustrando. La coreografía era simple pero requería de mucha energía y concentración. Sakura recogió su largo cabello castaño en un moño despeinado. Sudaba y necesitaba agua, pero no iba dejarse vencer por un simple tropiezo de pies en la segunda fase de la coreografía.

-Desde el comienzo, Jefe- pidió la muchacha mientras se posicionaba para comenzar a bailar. El salón de baile, amplio e iluminado por el incandescente sol de la tarde, estaba casi vacío. Sus compañeras de baile se habían marchado hacía ya dos horas. Sakura era la más persistente y se quedaba horas extras para practicar si no le salían los pasos. Todas admiraban su perseverancia.

-Algún día vas a quedar mal, Sakura- le dijo una de sus compañeras. Todas se preocupaban por ella.- Deberías descansar más.

-Nash, que va- respondió la joven mientras le ofrecía una amplia sonrisa.

La música, alegre y rápida salió del estéreo y ella comenzó a mover los pies y los brazos en perfecta sincronía. Veía sus movimientos reflejados en el gran espejo que cubría las paredes. Su sombra se alargaba a medida que la tarde daba paso al crepúsculo.

-Es suficiente, Kinomoto- el profesor apagó el estéreo y la miró con semblante serio, cómo un padre que reprocha a su hija por llegar tarde a algo importante.

La muchacha lo miró sin ninguna expresión. Solamente salió del salón y se cambió en los vestidores, los calentadores a rayas estaban cada vez más viejos. Sakura pensó en cambiarlos por unos nuevos pero desistió y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Era otoño y era su época favorita del año. Las calles no estaban tan habitadas y era más fácil transitarlas.

-Debería comprarme un coche…

Sakura estaba cansada y se sentó en un banco para tomar aire. Definitivamente necesitaba un coche. El sol se ocultaba detrás de un viejo almacén de azúcar. Era como estar dentro de una de las pinturas de Jo, pensó Sakura. Todo se sentía tan ligero y refrescante.

Al pensar en Jo, Sakura se enojó consigo misma. Se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia su apartamento con el seño fruncido.

Llegó al edificio dónde vivía y saludó al portero. Quien le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. A Sakura le gustaba estar rodeada de gente. Pero últimamente prefería quedarse con su hermanito Kero.

Entró en el apartamento y dejó las llaves dentro de una de las cajas. Kero estaba sentado sobre un almohadón jugando video juegos. Al ver a su hermanito tan feliz y concentrado Sakura no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros. Kero tenía el cabello rubio sucio y ojos dorados. Era realmente lindo pero era una molestia.

-Tengo hambre Sakurita.

-Y el encanto se rompe…

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Se volteó y puso los ingredientes en la mesa.

-Umm… oye- llamó una voz masculina, grave y serena.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y alzó la vista. Frente a ella estaba un hombre muy apuesto. Tal vez el más apuesto que Sakura haya visto en su vida.

-Que mierd…- pero fue interrumpida por el muchacho. Fue entonces que Sakura notó que estaba desnudo y se tapaba con una toalla vieja.

-Mira, antes de que comiences a maldecir y que llames a la policía, déjame explicarte porqué estoy aquí.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Lo miró con reproche y se sentó frente a él.

¿Pero que le pasaba? Sakura era una mujer razonable. No lo conocía pero sabía que ocultaba algo malo. Y no temió por ella. Sino por su hermano menor.

-No te conozco ¿cómo entraste en primer lugar?

-Por el balcón de tu cuarto.

-Pero que confiado eres.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Sakura frunció el seño y sintió que la sangre fluía más rápido.

-Necesito que me dejes quedarme aquí. No seré una carga- dijo el desconocido. Sus ojos marrones brillaban suplicantes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eso es irrelevante ahora. Necesito una respuesta, Kinomoto.

Sakura quedó en shock. ¿Cómo sabía su maldito apellido? ¿Se lo había dicho Kero? ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTABA PASANDO?

-Pues no me parece justo que tú sepas mi nombre y yo no sepa el tuyo. ¿Acaso mi hermano te dijo algo?

-Oh ¿El pequeñín? Es adorable. Pero no me dijo nada. Solamente me sirvió un vaso de leche y se fue a jugar.

Sakura trató de relajarse. Debía mantenerse relajada. No podía pensar así.

El desconocido se cruzó de brazos y la miró. Tenía el cabello caoba despeinado y era larguirucho y delgado. Parecía un palillo de dientes.

La cocina se oscureció más y más hasta que Sakura dijo:

-Dime quien eres.

-Syaoran Li.

-Bien, Li, puedes quedarte.

-¿De veras?- su voz sonó esperanzada y Sakura comenzaba a arrepentirse.

-No te ilusiones mucho porque puedes dormir en el balcón.

La muchacha se levantó y encendió las luces. Los alimentos seguían ahí en la mesa.

Syaoran le sonreía descaradamente y a Sakura no le gustaba esa mirada.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Unos ojos preciosos para empezar.

-No te hagas el Casanova amigo. Puedo echarte de mi casa si quiero.

-Primero que todo: es un apartamento. Uno muy pequeño, debo añadir.

A Sakura le hervía la sangre. Miró la toalla que cubría a Li.

-En el armario de mi hermano hay ropa de tu talla. Creo.- Sakura llamó a Kero y le pidió que ayudase a Syaoran con la ropa. Su hermano asintió y desaparecieron en el pasillo.

-¿En qué lío me habré metido?- se cuestionó la joven mientras se soltaba el moño y sus cabellos castaños caían sobre su espalda.- Tal vez sea un criminal o un vagabundo.

-No soy ninguna de las dos cosas, Kinomoto- respondió Syaoran a sus espaldas.

Sakura no se molestó en voltearse.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor, Li- dijo la muchacha con tono molesto.

-A mí tampoco


	2. Capítulo II

_Hola a todoas (?) ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Créanme cuando les digo que traté de alargar el capítulo pero... no se pudo .-._

_La inspiración brilló por su ausencia todo el fin de semana. Pero, ah, aquí me tienen._

_¡Disfruten!_

**_Capítulo 2_**

_Desayuno y... ¿eh?_

_¿Ya es de día?_

El sol rozó sus labios antes de acercarse a sus ojos jade y despertarla. Sakura bostezó mientras se estiraba y le daba un vistazo a su habitación. Se sentía cansada y adolorida. Al levantarse del futón cerró las cortinas perezosamente y caminó por el pasillo que estaba sumido en la negrura. Sintió frío al pasar por la habitación de Kero y se detuvo. En la habitación de su hermano no había ventanas, pues le temía a las alturas. Por ende, Sakura le puso un pequeño ventilador que se apagaba a eso de las 7:00 am.

Aún así a Sakura le llamó la atención la fría corriente proveniente de la habitación. Entró sigilosamente y vio al infante dormir apaciblemente. Ella sonrió para sus adentros y salió.

Era sábado. Por lo tanto no haría nada productivo hasta las cinco y media de la tarde.

-¿Qué va a pasar a las cinco y media?- preguntó Syaoran a sus espaldas. A Sakura le dio un escalofrío al tiempo que se sobresaltaba. _Maldito hijo de… _

-¿Qué?- ella trató de hacerse la desentendida pero no le resultó.

El muchacho estaba de brazos cruzados y señaló, con un movimiento de barbilla, un tablón de corchos colgado en la pared cerca de la puerta del baño. En él estaba una notita rosa clavada con un alfiler.

_Sakura: práctica a las cinco y media. Regresaré tarde. La cena está en el horno._

-¿No me vas a responder?

-No es necesario que lo sepas. No te incumbe- cortó ella mientras entraba a la cocina lo más rápido posible.- ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

Syaoran la miró resentido, de arriba abajo. Y dijo algo en chino que ella no pudo entender.

-¿Qué quieres comer tú?

Sakura levantó una ceja y sentenció con un gruñido-¿En serio?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero hacerte cocinar algo que no te guste.

-Ah…

Se miraron por un largo tiempo. Tanto, que les pareció extraño cuando el reloj cucú anunció las diez de la mañana. Fue entonces cuando Kero entró en la estancia rascándose un ojo y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Buenos días, hermana- saludó el rubio. Sakura le sonrió.- Hola, señor Li.

-Dime Syaoran- corrigió el aludido frunciendo levemente el seño.- Me haces sentir viejo al llamarme así.

-Está bien

Sakura no se extrañó al ver la escena. Li parecía ser de esas personas que les importaba un carajo lo que los demás pensasen de él, que rompía las reglas sólo por provocar un escándalo y ser todo menos un caballero.

Ella era de esas personas que se cortaba con papel por una simple distracción, que se fijaba tres veces antes de cruzar la calle y también ser de las que llevaba el número de la policía y de emergencias en el móvil. Sólo por si acaso.

A ella no le agradaba tener a alguien tan ridículamente relajado en su casa. Cerca de su vulnerable hermano pequeño.

Le suponía un letal peligro. O eso era lo que pensaba Sakura.

Alguien que lo alejara de su camino de videojuegos y princesas secuestradas listas para ser salvadas por alguien de brillante armadura no era bienvenido.

-¿Sakura?- llamó Syaoran. Estaba viéndola y tenía la cara roja.

-¿Eh?

Podía ver que Kero contenía la risa y que Syaoran estaba visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Si… ¿qué pasa?


End file.
